Apenas um vez
by Nathalia.k
Summary: "...NAO VOU DEIXAR BARATO SUA VACA ! ..." "Edward,nao tem nada que agradecer,faz um bom tempo que eu nao brigo.Acho que a ultima vez que briguei foi no começo do ano" TODOS HUMANOS ;*
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Bella

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan,mais gosto que me chamem de Bella,nesse exato momento estou sentada dentro do avião,indo para a parada e chuvosa cidade de Forks,estou indo morar com meu pai Charlie,porque atualmente minha mae se casou com um jogador de Baseball,como minha mae nao podia ir com ele em todos os jogos tinha que ficar em casa comigo,e eu vi que ela estava um pouco infeliz com isso,mesmo ela negando que nao estava,eu percebia no seu modo agir,então resolvi morar com meu pai,para nao fazer minha mae infeliz,cá estou eu dentro do avião,saindo de Phoenix.

-Vai querer alguma coisa ou nao ? - Urf,porque tem que me interromper essa mulher,e por cima ignorancia total

-Não obrigado,qualquer coisa eu lhe chamo- dei um sorriso forçado

-_Ok _-credo,que tom seco. Eu hein, essa mulher só pode ta de TPM.

Voltei a prestar a atençao em um livro que eu estava lendo Percy Jackson e o Mar de monstros (**N/A**: _Chega de morro dos ventos Uiventes,pf _! ) é meu favorito de todos os livros.

_**Algumas horas depois (...)**_

Enfin,chegamos em terra firme agora e só mais algumas horas de carro,_odeio_ esperar.

-BELLS,BELLS- OH senhor nao me diz que aquele gritando meu nome e vindo com uma plaquinha na mão é o Charlie.É pelo visto é ele mesmo.

-Oi pai ! que saudades - _mentira _nao tava com tantas saudades de ficar em uma cidade que nao tem nem sol é claro que nao vou dizer isso pro meu pai nao é ?

-Bells que saudades ! Você tá tão diferente,você cresceu tanto - rere,eu cresci mesmo,eu tinha 4 anos quando vim aqui da ultima vez :D

-Pois é pai,cresci to com 17 agora - nossa,credo como joguei na cara que eu to velha ! MUHAHA' cof,cof

-Eer,você ta mais velha !

-PAAAI nao se diz que uma mulher ta velha poxa ! agora vamos logo ainda quero comer,se você nao se importa é claro - to me lixando pro que ele acha ,Haha, acho que a TPM da aeromoça passou pra mim Ù_Ú ainda pego ela de porrada !

-Oh! é claro vamos logo,desculpa querida tava com saudades de você rere

-Que nada pai,vamos logo - sai andando pelo aeroporto com o Charlie até sua viatura, Nota mental:_comprar um carro só pra mim._E la fomos nois numa viagem ao fim do mundo. Quer dizer a Forks. Posso ser antisocial,timida ou até mais. Mais ainda assim gosto de civilizaçao gente. Falar nisso nao me lembro de ver que dia é hoje,porque pelo jeito vai fazer sol.

-Pai que dia é hoje?

-O mesmo do ano passado ! KKKKK - '-' té parece que tem graça !

-ham,ok. - EU SEI CHARLIE. Pelo visto essas amizades do charlie ta fazendo ele ficar palhaço demais.

OIII gente,e ai o que acharam do primeiro CAP? *-*

Se gostoram Reviews e eu posto mais Bgs ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**P.o.v Edward **

-EDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEE VOLTA AQUI MEU AMOR ! - SORCORRO será que a Tânia nao me esquece nao ? To correndo faz umas meia hora e ela ainda ta atras de mim, como ela consegue correr de salto ? RÁ ja sei vou pra biblioteca ela nem vai querer me procurar lá *-*

-Me desculpa, posso me esconder aqui ? Só por alguns minutos,e que tem uma louca atras de mim :D - A velha me olho com cara de poucos amigos,eu hein ate parece que eu to mentindo .

-_Claro,_só nao faça muita _bagunça_ - Ui, tive medo dela agora, ela tem uma pinta preta na boa,me deu um baita medo,vai que essa verruga,pinta seilá o que pula em mim ?

-Pode deixar Srª... -Que é o nome dela mesmo ? - Srª Cecete - Sai de perto dela,porque ela a qualquer momento pulava pra cima de mim com raiva,credo nunca vou entender essas mulheres.

Fiquei lendo um livro chamado Ilustre Casa de Ramires de um ator que eu nao me recordo,nesse exato momento,enfim,nao tava nem lendo tava fingindo se nao a louca da Jenoína Cecete, acho que por causa desse nome que ela é assim, eu tambem iria me esconder depois de um nome desses,agora vou ler e depois ...

-AAAAAAA -calei a boca na mesma hora que meu celular começa a tocar a musica baby-Justin Bieber do nada,peguei meu celular e olhei o visor P_ixel,_TINHA quer ser a Alice

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -

-Desculpa - falei pra ela dando um sorriso chocho ao mesmo tempo que vou me esconder pra atender o celular

-Que é alice !

_-Nossa, eu tambem te amo sabia,enfim,a Vâcania ops,Tânia ja foi embora ela desistiu de ter procurar só te avisando,e boa ideia de se esconder na biblioteca,tchauzinh ! _

_-_Como é q ... Ufa,ainda bem que ja posso ir , mais pera como é que a alice sabe que eu tava aqui,ela só pode ver o futuro,sera que se eu montar um barraca da certo ? Ja posso até imaginar: Barraca_ Mãe Alice se você nao vê ela vê _! Opa, nota mental:_Fazer a barraca da Alice nao feira cultural ._

Sai de lá dando um sorriso pra Cecete,que me devolveu com o olhar mortal,sai de dentro da escola e só vi um Aston Martin dbs , meu segundo sonho de consumo, fui pra mais perto apreciar aquela obra prima.

-Que parar de olhar meu carro ?

-Que ? - quando olhei pra cima,vi uma garota de olhos cor de chocolate,cabelos castanhos avermelhas e seu corpo era fragil,parecia que a qualquer momento iria se quebrar,Que foi ? tenho um otimo senso de observaçao !

-Sai de perto do meu Bebe ! - Pelo visto a beleza afetou a educaçao,mais nao vamos perder a cabeça porque mulheres merecem respeito certo ?

-Ele é seu? -Vou me fazer de desentendido,vai que ela me responde melhor.

-É sua anta, af,todos os meninas daqui sao assim ? - Assim nao dá me levantei e encarei ela,ela me olhou de modo que eu pensei que meu charme nao iria fazer ela ficar toda derretida,cheguei mais perto dela e susurrei no seu ouvido.

-Disso eu nao sei,mais eu sou totalmente diferente dos outros - Voltei sorrindo pra ver a cara dela,eu mandei bem a cara dela e de quem ta derretid... - QUE MERDA É ESSA ?

-Um tapa, pra você NUNCA fazer isso entendeu ? E toma vergonha idiota - ela me deu as costas e entrou dentro do Aston dela,rindo. QUE ? RINDO DA MINHA CARA ?

-NAO VOU DEIXAR BARATO SUA VACA ! - Isso só fez ela rir mas ainda. Fui pro carro morrendo de raiva,quando a Alice veio correndo,ja sei o que ela vai dizer _O que foi isso Edward ?_

_-_O que foi isso Edward ? -eu nao falei.

-Um tapa de uma menina qualquer que amanhã vai se arrepender,se ela estudar aqui é claro,mais ela estuda tava com os livros daqui,a mais ela me paga !

-[AAAA] ADOREI ELA. MINHA IDOLA !

-QUE ?

-E a primeira garota que nao cai,nem baba por você Eddie -olhei pra cara da Rosalie namorada do meu irmão Emmett

-Cala boca voces duas,e vamo logo to extressado

-OK- respondeu todo mundo junto,mais eu percebi que isso nao ia passar logo,eu ainda vou descobrir quem é ela !Amanhã tenho uma coisinha a resolve nota:_Pergunta pro Newton quem ela é. _

_poque ele é a pessoa mais fofoquei dessa escola é claro !_

* * *

**Hi pessoas :D **

**O que acharam ? Foi pequeno mais juro que posto mais UHA' **

**Enfim Bgs ;***


	3. Chapter 3

**P.o.v Bella **

Eba,achei um novo amigo.NÂO.Hô menino idiota,quem era ele pra ir lá no meu bebezinho e ficar encarando com um olhar de quem iria roubar ?Ninguem pode olhar pro meu bebe desse jeito alem de mim é claro ! É eu sei que to dando crise de ciumes mais e que eu nao aguentei ver ele olhando pro meu carro,mais aquele tapa na cara dele,e a cara de quem ta pensando_ que porra é essa ? _foi I M P A G A V E L,me superei de modo impossivel,porque ? eu nunca deixei homem nenhuma simplismente chegar em mim e sussurar no meu ouvido,eu nao dei intimidade a ele pra fazer isso,porque ue iria saber,o nome dele era Edward Cullens era o garoto mais desejado pelas meninas,e ele tinha dois irmãos que uma se chama Alice o outro era o Emmett ambos namoravam, a Alice com o Jasper e o Emmett com a Rosalie, bem pelo que eu escutei de uma conversa de umas meninas futéis que sentavam na minha frente na aula de Literatura Inglesa,umas tal de Jessica e Tânia, essa Tânia que por mim parece mais uma vaca,disse que o "Eddie'' era dela,e que ele havia falado que a amava e outras coisas.D U V I D O que esse menino saiba o que é amar e algo muito forte,e que é algo que vamos levar pra vida toda,quando conheci ele no estacionamento eu vi,ele era o garoto mais chato e idiota que ja tinha visto em minha vida todinha.

-Bells? -PUTS que susto,o _papai_ chegou eba \o/ ,to animada,vou dar uma beijinho nele !Nã na cozinha me perguntando como é que ele sobreviveu todos esses anos sem comida de verdade.

-To na cozinha pai -Vi ele tirar a arma,e colocar pindurada,ui,me deu medo de um dia aprontar algo e ele me ameaçar,voltei minha atençao pro Espaguete com Almondegas.

-Que cheiro bom Bells,é espaguete com almondegas ?

-é sim pai,espero que goste,só encontrei esse pacote de macarrão e algumas almondegas e resolvi fazer,precisamos fazer compras no supermercado

-Pode deixar,e eu adoro bells,aonde você aprendeu a cozinhar ?

-Alguem tinha que comer algo que preste de verdade naquela casa -Falei rindo,mais é a pura verdade,a Reneé nao cozinhava muito bem então resolvi fazer alguns cursos de culinaria,o que nao foi perca de tempo.

-Vou estar na sala assistindo quando terminar você me chama ?

-Claro pai - Serio,eu que achava o Phill uma preguiça ambulante to até vendo que vou ser cozinheira particular,hô pai amado eu mereço começar assim com pé esquerdo em forks ? mais alguns minutos, e aproveitei pra arrumar a mesa,até o Espaguete ficar pronto pra chamar ele na sala e vi ele vidrado na televisão vendo algum jogo de Baseball.

-Pai ?

-Sim,bells ? -Sabe quando você odeia quando te respondem com outra pergunta ? sou uma dessas.

-Ta pronto,desliga a TV e vem jantar !

-Opa,to indo.

Sentamos na mesa em silencio,o silencio nao era desconfortavel,pelo contrario era perfeito,adoro silecio, da pra pensar,mais nada é perfeito,escutei charlie falar algo e prestei atençao.

-Com foi seu primeiro dia bella ?

-Foi legal,só dei um tapa na cara de um idiota,que ficou olhando meu bebe,e ainda se atreveu me chamar de vaca - falei na maior naturalidade,quando eu olho pro Charlie que tá com uma veia quase estourando na testa, o que foi que eu falei? -Que foi pai ? Eu disse algo que lhe incomodou ?

-Quem foi ? Se quizer eu posso falar com os pai...

-Opa,opa pode parar por ai pai,já sou bem grandinha pra você se entrometer nas coisas que eu faço,pode deixar que com esse menino eu me ele é ? Edward alguma coisa

-Cullen

-Sim,conhece ele ? - que sorriso cinico foi esse na cara do meu pai ?

-Conheço sim bells,é um otimo menino,nao acredito que ele seja um idiota como você esta falando,ele é uma otima pessoa,acho que nao tenha encontrado ele num dia qualquer,ele é super educado e ...

-Ok,nao quero falar dele,posso comer em paz ? -Ele sorriu,e concordou-Obrigada Pai.

Quando terminamos,Charlie disse que lavaria a louça,para eu poder fazer minhas liçoes,dei boa noite,e subi pro quarto,fiz minhas coisas,tomei banho e fui escutar algumas musicas,por que nem Computador eu tenho. Nota mental :_Falar pra Reneé me mandar meu nootbook._Fiquei escutando as musicas quando começa a tocar Fuck you da Lilly Allen, nao aguentei e ri,porque me lembrei da cara que o Edward fez depois do tapa,pelo visto vou ter que me preparar para fortes emoçoes amanhã.

**P.o.v Edward **

Eu disse,que nao ia terminar tão cedo o ocorrido na escola,a Alice me disse que o nome dela era Isabella Swan,mais que gostava que a chamassem Bella,um belo nome pra uma mal educada e mesquinha.

-Edward,o que você ta pensando ? - A minha mae,me perguntou ao perceber que eu nao havia falado nada ainda desde que eu falei com a Alice sobre ela.

-Nada mãe,to só pensando em uns assuntos ..

-O nome do assunto se chama Bella,Esme - olhei pro Jasper que tava rindo pra mim cinicamente

-Já te falei que eu te odeio Jasper ?

-EDWARD,nao fale assim com Jasper

-Ja me acostumei só vim pegar minha comida e vou voltar pro quarto

-Juizo crianças - Esme sorriu, e Jasper corou intensamente e eu tive que rir disso

-Edward ? -Vi o Jazz sair pro quarto dele,e voltei a olhar minha mae

-Oi.

-Você devia achar uma garota pra você,voce deiva era parar de sair com varias garotas,toda noite é uma garota diferente,Edward um dia você vai achar alguem que faça mexer com você de todos os modos possiveis, e você vai saber como e bom amar -Ela terminou subindo as escadas,fiquei sem reaçao com as palavras dela.

Urgh,odeio quando ela quer me falarm que um dia a garota que no dia em que eu me apaixonar eu vou ter que lutar por ela e blablabla, e ela vai ser a mais dificil de se conquistar.

Me lembrei da Bella,o garotinha que em apenas alguns minutos já vi que nao era nada legal,e que iria ser dificil pegar.

* * *

**Hi GENTE ! ****POSTEI DE NOVO ! :x **

**Não aguentei e postei,espero que tenham gostado :D **

**Porque eu gostei *-* Os dois pensando um no outro. **

**Só nao escrevi mais,porque eu enfiei o dedo no meu olho KKKKKKKKKKK+ **

**Reviews please ;* E eu posto muito mais**


	4. Chapter 4

_Cinco horas, eu com o coração na mão  
Já são sete não larguei o violão_

_Quatro notas e eu fiz essa canção  
Como eu queria te falar tudo que eu penso_

_(Quatro notas - Manuella Gavassi)_

**P.o.v Edward**

Depois que minha mae falou aquilo resolvi ir pro meu quarto pra nao correr o risco de alguem falar alguma lorota igual a minha mae acabou de dizer.

Olhei pelo meu quarto e vi meu violão,e então resolvi tocar um pouco,peguei meu Notebook e caçei alguma musica,tava vendo um site brasileiro e vi uma musica chamada Quatro Notas da Manoella Gavassi, olhei a letra e achei muito sentimental,mais o ritmo era bem legal,resolvi mais algumas horas tocando,nao me importei com hora,e quando olhei pro relogio e vi que já era Cinco da manhã eu começei a dar crise de riso,depois disso nao sei o porque, resolvi ficar tocando algumas musicas,até quando escutei a musica _Perfect Simple Pan,_me lembrei da minha primeira e unica namorada,porque depois dela eu nao namorei mais niguem nao queria me magoar,porque ela havia me traído com meu melhor amigo o Jacob Black.

_FlashBack_

_Tinha chegado na festa na casa,do meu melhor amigo,e encontrei com ele ficamos conversando alguns minutos,até quando eu vi a Lauren._

_-Oi amor -dei um beijo nela,e a chamei pra dançar-ficamos mais algumas horas dançando quando ela resolveu ir no banheiro,enquanto isso fui pro bar._

_-Hei Edward ! - me virei e vi o Jake me chamando e fui até ele_

_-Fala aí,novidade ? Já descidiu com quem vai ficar ?_

_-Sim ! - ele disse com um sorriso chocho_

_-Hey,cara isso e bom,vai que ela quer namorar com você ? Qual e o problema?_

_-ér ela é comprometida !_

_-Xii,quem é o cara ? e conheço ?_

_-Sim muito bem,mais agora vou atras dela,depois te digo quem é - assim que ele disse saiu, eu voltei pro bar,e percebi que a Lauren estava demorando e resolvi ir atras dela,mais quando chegei perto vi ela nos amassos com o Jacob,fiquei atomico com o que vi,mais nao sai de lá, quando eles se separaram eu bati palmas e eles me olharam._

_-Edward !- Lauren e Jacob falaram ao mesmo tempo_

_-Pelo visto estão se divertindo,e melhor eu sair né ? To atrapalhando o casal 8 e 80 - virei as costas e sai,quando cheguei lá fora a Lauren me puxou pra encara-la_

_-Eddie,e-eu...n-ao é isso q-que você ta pensando ! -ela falava entre soluços _

_-Na verdade nao é mesmo,porque eu nao sou otiario de quando você quizer me usar e capaxo Lauren,agora volta e vai ficar com o Black,tenho mais o que fazer. E afinal acho que ta na cara que terminamos né ? Ou vou ter que desenhar ? A deixei com o rabo entre as pernas e fui embora,nao voltei pra casa naquela noite,fiquei na rua,só voltei de manhã._

_Fim do Flashback_

Depois disso,fiz meus pais se mudarem pra qualquer lugar do pais menos no mesmo estado de New Jersey,fiqueo mais alguns minutos tocando até ser interrompido pela Alice.

-Edward,você já ta acordado ! Oque aconteceu ?

-Nada Alice,na verdade nem dormi.

-Hum,por isso a cara,enfim, vamos já são sete horas,se arruma !

-Sete?

-É,pensou que fosse que horas - ela disse rindo e saindo do meu quarto,resolvi tomar um banho,e trocar de roupa é claro,desci as escadas praticamente voando.

-To pronto !

-Ok,vamos pessoal,hoje eu vou conhecer a nova aluna ! - Falou a Rose com uma animaçao que me fez estranhar,essas duas estão aprontando.

-Bella ?

-Sim,eddie a Bella,e se você for brigar com minha nova melhor amiga tem que passar por mim !

-Hein ? -Já tinha até me esquecido que ia me vingar.Rá vou acabar com ela MUHAHAH'

-Vamo,dorminhoco,e não. Você nao vai se vingar dela!

-ok - olhei pra ela com medo e sai de perto vai que ela ve que eu quebrei a flauta dela ?

-E eu sei que você quebrou minha flauta ,só que nao me vingarei agora me aguarde -CREDO! menina que meu deu medo agora,eu hein,ela e anormal só pode !

-Tenho medo de você !

**P.o.v Bella **

Acordei com meu celular tocando _Você ta namorando Manuella Gavassi_,eu amo essa musica,ela definitivamente era uma musica que eu queria que fizesse parte da minha vida,fui tomar banho escutando as musicas do celular,é uma otima maneira de acordar o dia de bom ficar de bom humor,depois de 3 horar tocando violão com as musicas da Taylor Swift e algumas da Pink de madrugada.

-Bom dia Pai - Falei rindo,e ele me olhou com cara de quem viu ET que foi nao pode acordar feliz ?

-Bom dia,sonho com algo bom ?

-Não,mais eu queria ter sonhado - fiz cara de cão abandonado na mudança .

-Ata,vou indo,nao se atrase -Ele me disse ja fechando a porta ? Esse carinha é rapido :D

-Vamos ver o que tem de bom nessa cozinha -olhei por alguns minutos o armario, e vi umas 3 barras de cereal - Vai ser só isso mesmo,depois da escola vou fazer compras no supermercado,depois fui pegar as chaves do meu bebe,e fui dirigindo devagar porque ainda faltavam 10 minutos para eu poder dizer que eu tava realmente atrasada,fiz questão de estacionar do lado de um Volto Prata,pra humilhar.O que ? eu amo meu bebe,ele mereçe sua devida atençao ok ?

Fiquei olhando pra fora do carro,quando eu vi quem estava dentro do volvo,nao aguentei e ri,mais sabe o que é ri muito?Acho que ele escutou,porque ele desceu do carro,e veio falar comigo.

-BAIXA O VIDRO ! SEI QUE TA ME VENDO ! -Ok ! é melho abaixar,vai que ele ranca os cabelos e entra e depressão porque ignorei ele né ? Ri mais ainda com esse pensamento,e abaixei o vidro logo em seguida

-Oi bebe ! O que você quer mesmo ?

-Que me explique o porque me deu um tapa na cara,sendo que EU te dei o privilegio de poder ser cantada POR mim - Nem se acha né ? Olhei pra ele com cara de tedio.E tive uma ideia:Vamos usar todo o sei charme que você sabe que tem,que só é realmente liberado quando esta nas festas bebada . No caso apenas no Natal e Ano novo,fui perto do ouvido dele e sussurei :

_-Eu apenas fiz,o que talvez você queira que eu faça mais uma vez,mais em outra situaçao bebe._

Sai de perto dele,e dei um sorrisinho vendo a cara de palhaço que ele tinha,e essa foi a deixa pra eu entrar pra dentro do colegio mais antes eu coloquei meu fone de ouvido e coloquei a musica That ' What You Get- Paramore.

**P.O.V Edward**

Vi ela sair,e nao disse nada,o discurso que eu havia planejado dizer nao adiantou porque ela me surpreendeu com aquel subito,aproximamento e meu deus ! aquela voz que ela fez,de modo sedutor acho que até babei ! Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos com a musica Promiscuos Nelly Furtado olhei o visor era o Emmett,só escutei ele falando _ta no viva voz_

-_Edward ?_ -Esperei que o jasper continuasse mais pelo visto só gostou do meu nome.

-_Me diz que ela nao quer ficar contigo ? Porque eu vi o que acabou de acontecer,sabe como tenho uma visão HAHA' _-Perguntou o Emmett com a voz carregada de esperança.

-Não Em,ela nao disse isso,na verdade nem prestei muita atençao sabe ? Preciso desigar,tenho que falar uma coisa com ela- Desliguei o celular,e sai correndo atras dela,mais ela ja tinha entrado pra entro do predio,e fiquei me perguntando se eu ia,ter alguma aula com ela,queria saber o que tinha acabado de acontecer ! Porque eu realmente tava confuso ! MUITO CONFUSO

* * *

BBs da Naah, gostaram ? *-*

Dessa vez nao postei muito,sabe porque digitar uma fic quando se esta sem ideias nao é nada bom !

Eu vou postar mais quando eu tiver 7 Reviews, e quem leu e gostou indica tambem ! Assim,vou ficar muito muito muiiiiiiiiiito feliz e vou postar muito maaais :D

Bgs ;*


	5. Chapter 5

Amores da minha vida,postei mais UHSAUHUS' espero que gostem *-*

* * *

**P.o.v Bella **

- !

-CARALHO ! -derubei meus materiais todos no chão,e ainda por cima tava no meio do estacionamento,olhei em volta pra saber quem era a grande merda que tinha me chamado,mais sim,era uma merda derrubar meus livros,me abaixei pra pegar meu livros e quando me levantei quase deixo cair de garota de cabelos pretos curtos repicados para todos os lados e seu corpo de uma fadinha me olhando,tenho uma otima percepçao,ela olhava pra mim com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso grande em seus labios.

-Você é ?

-Bella,eu sou Alice Cullen irmã do _idiota_ do Edward - ela me disse rindo mais dela.

-Opa,se foi por causa do tapa que dei nele ele mereçeu,e se for homem que venha falar comigo na cara - dei um sorriso malefico na frente dela e suspirei,credo,o sorriso dela cresceu mais ainda.

-Na verdade você é minha idola ! -Olhei pra ela tentando entender alguma coisa nesse meio tempo que tava conversando com ela,derepente o Edward chega ofegante,até parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona.

-Edward ?- Eu e a Alice perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Bella,sei que você me odeia,e tals mais pelo amor de deus me ajuda ! - Olhei pra ele tentando entender o que ele havia falado,serio.

-Hein ? -unica coisa que respondi.

**P.o.v Edward **

Sai,correndo de novo da escola,já era a quinta vez que eu saia correndo,olhei pra todos os lados,pensando em onde ia me esconder ou pra quem eu ia pedir ajuda,vi a Alice conversando com a Bella,tava mais pra Alice dando uma de psicopata,eu ri com esse meu pensamento,sai correndo quando escutei a Tania me chamando,cheguei perto delas e parei pra respirar.

-Edward?- as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo

-Bella,sei que você me odeia,e tals mais pelo amor de deus me ajuda !

-Hein ?

-EDDDDDDDDDDDIE ! MEU AMOR PARA DE CORRER DE MIM,ASSIM VOCÊ ME CANSA.E EU DESISTO DE VOCÊ.

-Bella,eu te imploro,me ajuda - olhei pra ela com cara de cachorro pidão,e quase chorando.A bella olhou a Tania,e deu um sorrisinho malefico.E me puxou pra um beijo,no começo eu nao entendi,mais ai me lembrei da Tania e agarrei ela,Puts o beijo dela e bom.

-Edward,o que é isso? -Escutei a Tania fala,nessa hora a Bella se afastou de mim ofegante,nao posso mentir que estava igual a ela.

-Um beijo Tania,Não é Amor ? -Olhei pra bella sem entender quando virei pra ela,a mesma me deu uma piscadela,ai eu entendi que era só um teatro.

-Concerteza minha vida -Sorri radiante e dei um selinho nela.

-OMG EDWARD ! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ME TRAIO COM O BICHO DO MATO,EU ACEITARIA A JESSICA MAIS NAO A BICHELA -Nessa hora nao vi mais nada alem de um borrão de cabelos castanhos voando pra cima dela.

**P.o.v Bella **

RAARIIIIIIIIGA. Niguem me chama de Bicho do mato,e quem me chama de bicho do mato apanha ,eu sou violenta,e eu até que gostei do beijo que eu,supreendentemente dei no Edward.

-BELLA ! Para ! - o Edward me puxou de uma vez,bem na hora arranhei a cara da Putânia e ranquei um monte de cabelo dela

-OMG,obrigada meu amor,eu nem sei o que eu faria se nao tirasse ela de cima de mim ! -olhei pra ela rindo,mais sabe o que é dar uma crise de riso das bonitas pois é nao aguentei e disse umas coisinhas que eu queria falar em apenas 2 dias,que eu obsevei ela e vi que ela é uma puta,e as pessoas me confirmaram.

-Olha aqui Tania,você nao chegaria a podeira que deixo nos meus sapatos por onde eu passo queridinha,você é uma tipica garota,que nao sabe onde estão os verdadeiros limites de educaçao,você nao vê que o Edward nao quer você ? Que ele ficou contigo,porque você é uma puta que já ficou com todos os garotos dessa escola? Sabe Tania,eu tenho pena de você,porque você se acha a ultima bulacha do pacote,mais no fundo,você é insegura,prepotente,falsa e fingi viver uma vida que nao o que você nao tem, que eu tenho de sobra ? Amigos de verdade,amor de pai e mae, resumindo familia e ê chama a Jessica e a Laura de amiga,mais vive com um pé atras,com medo de que elas acabem com você,nao tem o amor da familia,porque a mesma já se afastou de você pelo modo como você está.Sabe Tania,você se acha popular,mais quando você vira as costas todos falam mal de você. Não tem niguem que nao te suporte conselho ? Pra você ser amada,ame a si mesmo queria . Se eu quizer fico a manhã toda falando isso pra você,mais nao vou perder meu tempo com isso.

Virei as costas e entrei no meu carro,o Edward veio junto comigo,ele apenas me olhou e eu entendi que eu nao estava em condiçoes de dirigir,deixamos Tania de boca aberta,sem reação,liguei o Radio e começou a tocar a musica Rihana-Shut up and drive,eu me acalmei,olhei pro Edward que tava com o sorriso mais lindo que vi em toda minha vida.

-Bella ?

-Oi,

-Valeu por fazer aquilo,quer dizer,tirando a parte da briga que eu achei desnecessaria

-Edward,nao tem nada que agradecer,faz um bom tempo que eu nao brigo,acho que a ultima vez que briguei foi no começo do ano.

-Então,você é uma bagunceira ?

-KK,sim,sou uma bagunçei,sabe antes eu era anti social,timida,mais acabei mudando quando eu namorei um garoto que me traio com uma namorada do melhor amigo dele.

-Serio,ele foi muito idiota,você é super gata ! - corei com o comentario dele

-Obrigada,Edward,me pergunto porque você nao namora,falta de mulher e que nao é...

-Mesmo motivo que o seu,fui traido pela minha namorada,ela me traio com meu melhor amigo - olhei pra ele e vi se semblante distante.-Aonde é sua casa mesmo ?

-E só seguir em frente numa casa branca.. - Fiquei me perguntando qual era o nome do melhor amigo dele,pois era muita conhecidência

-Aar.

-Edward ? Sem ser incomodo,ja imcomodando,queria saber o nome do seu ex melhor amigo.

-Não é incomodo bella,o Nome dele é Jacob Black,porque ?

-AI MEU DEUS !

-QUE? o que foi bella ?

-Não acredito que você que era o melhor amigo do Jake -ele parou o carro em frente a minha casa e depois me encarou rapido ! -Meu deus,nao acredito que você e o Anthony ?

-Pera,pera,você que é a Bells ?

-PUTA QUE PARIU ! Bate aqui _malono_ (**N/A**:_UAHSUAHSU' piadinha interna _) o/

-Bells,a namorada que meu melhor amigo,iria trair na festa de aniversario dele ! o mundo é pequeno afinal.

-Concerteza,velho,quer entrar e bater um papo,ou falar mal deles ?

-Concerteza ! Bora,eu nao tenho nada pra fazer agora a tarde mesmo - Eu ri muito,disso,velho o mundo é pequeno mesmo.E no final eu e o Edward ja nos conheciamos a muito tempo,tenho mais alguem pra me ajudar a falar mal deles *-*


	6. Chapter 6

**Desculpem a demora,eu tava super ocupada com meu FC do Joe Jonas :DD' JoeJonasalways,super ocupada escrevendo uns textos pra postar no twitpic /photos/JoeJonasalways enfim, ocupada com a semana de provas. Desculpem mesmo mais aí está :D **

**Escutem a musica AM Taxi - Fed Up. Sei que nao tem nada haver mais recomendo super massa essa banda :D**

* * *

P.o.v Bella

Entramos em casa,e eu nao escutei é.

-Vem Edward,vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente que tal ?

-Pode ser -ele deu um sorriso maroto,nenezinho coisas inapropriadas passaram na cabeça dele,HAHAHA' ok,ok controle-se disso ele se sentou e eu fui fazer o suco,o silencio,nao era dos que me até que gostei dele.

-Bella ?

-[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA] - eu e o Edward gritamos juntos,ai em diante foi tudo em camera lenta,o Charlie se acabando de rir encostado na parede,o Edward caido no chão,eu em cima da pia,sim,em cima da pia,nao me perguntem como eu fui parar lá em cima,porque com o susto que eu tive acho que voei :D

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK,eu..eu KKKKK-e se passou meia hora assim - vocês deviam ter visto a cara de apavorados - eu e o Edward nao achamos graça,na verdade,a nossa cara era essa °-°' serio,meu coraçao tava pra sair boca a fora,o Edward tava com cara de taxo agora e com a mao no tava mais pálido que o normal.

-Charlie_,nunca _eu disse** NUNCA **mais faça isso ok ? Quer perder a unica pessoa com sanidade nessa casa ? -Charlie na mesma hora parou de rir,HAHA botei moral manoloco_.Ok mantenha a pose de durona Bella. _hein? quem falou comigo agora ? _Tua consciencia sua anta _EI nao me chama de anta,se eu sou você tambem é. _MANTEM A POSE ANTA._ ok. Vou parar de descutir com ela,essa daí deve ser a razão.

-Ok . Olá Edward,como você está?

-Eer, oi Chefe Swan,estou otimo e você ?

-Bem,meu humor melhorou e muito depois desse pequeno fato hehe,como vão o seus pai ?- Ele tava perguntando e tirando as armas,já até sei o que o Edward ta pensando e porque ele tá parecendo uma alma KKKKKKKKKKK' serio,vou procurar um psciologo .

-Vão bem senhor.

-Me chame de Charlie,Edward.Tô em casa nao em horario de trabalho (: - que simpatico o meu pai - Bem,o que vocês estavam fazendo para se assustarem tanto ?

-Nada -respondemos juntos,eu e o da minha razão que falou ao mesmo tempo ? Estranho._ Estranho,é você narrando._ Cala a Boca anta.**Vocês duas parem de discutir,o Edward tá gostoso com essa calça,essa blusa, o meu deus,vem ser gostoso no meu quarto **_Cala a Boca !_ Calem a boa voces duas ! Quem é você que falou por ultimo ? **Desejo,bella, sou a parte safadinha da sua mente e corpo MUHAHAHAHAHAHA'. **Chega eu preciso

me isso,os dois conversavam de boa,até sorriam.É eu sou uma invisivel D:

-Pai?

-Sim bells ?

-Vai querer a Lasanha ?

-Obviu bells,Edward, a Bells é a melhor cozinheira que alguem pode conhecer,serio depois que ela chegou acho que engordei mais.

-Obviu,você só comia pizza,hamburgues e essas outras merdas -Falei sorrindo,pra para Edward que tava com uma cara de quem viu um fantasma. - Vai querer lasanha tambem Edward?

-Acho que não,tá ficando tarde,e eu preciso ir .

-Que isso,agora você vai comer da lasanha da bells, não é bella ?

-É claro pai - Peguei tres fatias de lasanha e coloquei para esquentar - Vão querer beber oque?

-Leite - Respondeu meu pai prontamente

-O mesmo que o Charlie . - Edward respondeu com o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto em toda minha vida,nao acredito que falei isso :o

-Ok - Tirei as tres fatias de lasanha do microondas e entreguei uma pra cada um,e coloquei um copo de leite pra todos em silencio,até que o jantar tava bom,e modestia parte eu cozinhava bem e modestia parte eu cozinhava bem fui egocentrica agora né? Mais fazer o que nao é.

-Hm,tá uma delicia bella -Edward respondeu terminando de comer o ultimo pedaço.

-Obrigada Edward,que bom que gostou.

-E claro que ele iria gostar bells - meu pai respondeu se levantando e indo colocar o prato na pia,Edward fez o mesmo.

-Bells,deixa que eu lavo !

-Mas pai,eu lavo.

-Vá sentar um pouco lá fora,e converse com Edward,acho que eu atrapalhei alguma conversa importante para vocês nao é ? - meu pai falou e deu um sorriso e uma meu pai as vezes me da um medo,com essa coisa e intuiçao.

* * *

E ai o que acharam ? Reviews now :DD Deixe essa autora chata feliz


End file.
